mages_of_astrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Waleldestone
- Knight of Waleldestone Waleldestone, or nicknamed Whalestone, is one of the grandest cities in Astrike. Home to the University of Elemental and Mystical Beings, it boast a large number of mages and witches. Waleldestone contains many shops and buildings important to common adventurer. It also contains the Royal Palace in it's walls, housing the King and his Knights. The people of Waledestone are called Walestones. Because of it's history background, mages are often knights, and knights are often mages. History By the ancient books of history, knights were sent out from The Hervis Legion pacify the land. Shortly afterwards, The Hervis Legion fell into parts when their warlord died. The knights made Waleldestone their base and later, their home. They believe that many – if not all – of the ancient ruins that cover their lands were built by the Iron Legion, the precursor of the Hervis Legion. Features A grand city guarded by massive walls. The city boast a large number of citizens and building. Forgery shops and shops for mages are plenty, with potions shops and bakeries. In the centre, the Royal Place stood in it's place, taking 5 percent of the entire city. University of Elemental and Mystical Beings '''is the largest Mage University in Astrike. If your thristy, Armatura Inn is your best bet, having some of the finest beer and wine in Waledestone. Just don't ask for Mead, Astrike has social tensions with the Norse. Shops (Add your own here) Helden's Hammer Ello' kid, any equipment dat fits yer hord? On Sale '''Horned Helm - 2 G A simple helmet with ram's horns. Spiked shoulder pads - 8 G Great for tackling people! Enchanted Chainmail - 500 G Resists minor fire magic. Solid gold staff frame - 7000 G Insert a magic orb into the slot and you're a filthy rich mage. Power Gauntlet - 71200 G An iron gauntlet with a purple Magobos Gem in the middle. If punch connects, it creates a shockwave that knocks everyone out of a hundred metre radius. Needs to recharge for 24 hours after use. Traveler's Heaven Lost a weapon? We can get you an upgrade. On Sale Basic Spell staff - 4 G If you made it here with no staff, congrats. The basic spell staff will get you started for basic casting. Comes with an Ice orb. Volcanic Fragment - 20 G It costs you a tiny bit, but it's better than nothing. The volcanic fragment can fill in for a Magic orb if your not the kind that likes to go scavenge. It may be strong, but keep in check it's Mana level. Once it hits zero, It's gone for good. Monster's Fear - 20 G A cheap sword for travellers who go short distances, the Monster's Fear has been made from Aroz metal, which is quite durable. Remember, it's only good for Short places or a pinch weapon, so don't expect it to be the best sword in the whole world. Monster's Phobia - 29 G A lengthy sword for those who travel not so short distances. It's balance of Power and Handling as well as Durability make it an excellent weapon for medium level monsters like ChiChi's and Torox. It's bad when fighting Stronger monsters like Ratcha. Monster's Curse - 34 G One of the more expensive and stronger swords in the Monster series, It's forged from an extremely durable (But heavy) Metal. The Monster's Curse deals High damage to Xinohs and Snilbikobs Category:Places